prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kasugano Urara
is the 1st year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, a young actress and the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her Cure form is . History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 After witnessing Nozomi and Rin transform into Pretty Cure, Urara confronted them after formally being introduced. She was unable to get an answer however, due to having to leave, and later meets up with Nozomi when she finishes her work and the two hang out together for a while. There she gains encouragement from Nozomi to just be herself. But when she is on stage later on, Rin, Nozomi, and Coco get confronted by Gamao who demands the Dream Collet. They keep telling her to leave but she refused until being yelled at and frightened from the fight. However, Urara is reminded of Nozomi's words and returns and the yellow butterfly appears to turn into a Pinky Catch, allowing her to change into Cure Lemonade. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Appearance Urara has long blonde hair worn in slightly curled pigtails held with light red scrunchies. Her bangs are cut short and she has a single, short curled strand in front of each ear. Her eyes are gold. In 5 her casual attire consisted of a bright yellow knee-length dress with orange lace and small matching bows, beneath a pale yellow bolero. Her shoes were orange with white socks. In GoGo!, she switched to a pale yellow long sleeved shirt with a brown short on top of it, paired with a fluffy custard skirt. Her shoes are brown heel sandals with pink sole and pale yellow socks. She wears red bobbles instead of scrunchies. Her casual outfit, in the [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!]] movie, consists of a pale brown jacket with pale yellow fluffy trim, green denim puffed shorts, and a pink and pale orange shawl around her neck. Her shoes are gold with a brown heel and toe, while the sole is tan. She also wears pale yellow stockings, one longer than the other. Her dress is bright yellow with pale yellow ruffled trim at the top and bottom to match her long gloves and cloth tied around her waist, held with a large bow. She also wore white tights and a red frilly choke to match her heels. As Cure Lemonade in ''Yes! 5, her hair and eyes turn bright yellow. Her hair are pulled into conical buns with long curling strands of hair hanging loose from the top. The two curled strands before her ears gain more shape, and on each ear is a yellow butterfly earring. She wears a short, pale yellow dress with yellow trim and puffy pale pink sleeves to match the fluffy tutu petticoat. She gains pale yellow sleeves with yellow trim and ruffled cuff, the left of which has the pinky catch, along with a single yellow butterfly on top of each hand. Sewn to the center of her chest is a yellow and fuchsia butterfly with a blue gem in the center. Her shoes are gold themed and shaped to cover most of her foot and her heel, while the toe is darker and the sole lighter. Worn with them are pale custard stockings with ruffled white cuff. She wears a yellow bow around her neck. In GoGo!, Urara's hair remained the same but the curls attached to her buns were stretched out and she gains red beaded ornaments with a single red rose and two pale pink leaf beneath each bun. Her outfit is now a short pale yellow dress with two-layer tutu ruffled skirt and pale pink cuff of each sleeve. Over this is a yellow vest with a gold trim and popped collar, along with a pale yellow and orange gem butterfly. The same blue gem rests in the center with the CureMo string hanging beneath it and connecting to her right hip. Her sleeves keep their color but turn into finger-less gloves, while her socks gain bright yellow straps and her shoes gain more material to them. She gains gold shorts and loses her neck ribbon. Personality Urara always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Yumehara Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". She is noticeably like Nozomi. They tend to rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Natsuki Rin a hard time as she often tries to keep them in control. They can also both be absent-minded. Relationships Family - Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did. Yumehara Nozomi - When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends , and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the senior . She also looks up to Nozomi. Syrup - In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Nozomi, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen bonded Coco, Natts and Milk. Cure Lemonade "The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remonēdo! , also known as the Cure of Effervescence, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Urara and uses the element of light. Her clothes are very unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform, like most of the yellow colored Cures. As Cure Lemonade, Urara has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and another kind of skirt. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain who is able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion . Super Cure Lemonade appears in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are greatly increased and she can now fly because of her butterfly wings. Cure Rainbow Lemonade is an upgrade Cure Lemonade gains in [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!]]. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!]], except with the color yellow instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official phrase used by Urara to transform into Cure Lemonade in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Urara's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Then, her body becomes covered in a golden glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt, leg warmers and shoes. Her hair then gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Lemonade recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, ''Urara's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" The CureMo's screen glows and her body becomes surrounded in yellow sparkles. There is a yellow tunnel with light showing at the end. Urara then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt and top. Finally, Cure Lemonade flies down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks 'Lemonade Flash' - Cure Lemonade holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. 'Lemonade Shining' - Yellow light from Cure Lemonade's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Lemonade Castanet appears. The item opens and closes, and like her first attack, she holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. 'Prism Chain' - Cure Lemonade makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Cure Lemonade's hands glow yellow and a chain of butterflies is formed. She sends out the two chains as whip to hit or grab the enemy. Etymology ' :' translates to "spring" and translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. translates to "plain" or "field", and is a common component in Japanese surnames. : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most likely intended meaning is "bright and beautiful". Her name means, "bright beauty of a spring day". Songs Urara's voice actor, Ise Mariya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Extraordinary! Door of Courage *Dreaming Girl *Twin・Tail Magic ~Fling Open The Door~ Duets *Metamorphose ~Young Girls LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *1.2. Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom. (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Trivia *Although Cure Dream is the leader of the Yes! Cure team, Cure Lemonade has the most unique Cure costume. *Cure Lemonade is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair in pigtails, Shiny Lumious has her hair in pigtails but she is not a true Cure. *Urara is the second Pretty Cure who has an elderly person in her family. *Urara, along with Yayoi from [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]], Yuri from [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]] and Makoto from ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' are the only Cures to have a deceased parent (both parents in Makoto's case). *Urara, along with Miki from [[Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh Pretty Cure!]], Makoto from [[Doki Doki! Pretty Cure|''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure]] and Kirara from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'', are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' nearly reached this, only to turn it down. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and daring in the Language of Flowers. *In her first season, she had frills. However, this was replaced in [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]]. This would make her the first Cure to have (had) frills instead of shorts, followed by the first 3 Cures in [[Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh Pretty Cure!]], and ''Suite Pretty Cure♪''. *So far, Urara is the only bi-racial Cure, being half French half Japanese. *Cure Lemonade is the only ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' Cure to have a choker. This was changed in the sequel. *Urara is one of the four Pretty Cures to live with one of their grandparents. *Urara appeared as Cure Lemonade to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message in episode 24 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]]. *She is the first Cure to have three kanji in her surname, followed by Myoudouin Itsuki, Amanogawa Kirara and Asahina Mirai. **Coincidentally, Urara along with Itsuki and Kirara are all yellow-themed Cures, the third member of their teams and have twintails in their Cure forms. *Urara and Haruka have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5